Return of Love
by AmyVS7
Summary: Natasha returns for Steve's birthday, why has she returned? Steve/Natasha. One shot. Warning of suggestive themes.


**Avengers fic:**

 **Pairing:** Steve/Natasha

 **Spoilers:** Avengers and Captain America Winter Soldier films

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Marvel

 **WARNING:** May not be suitable for anyone younger than teenagers.

 **Summary:** Natasha returns for Steve's birthday, why has she returned? Steve/Natasha. One shot.

 **Return of Love**

The renovation work on the Avengers tower was newly completed, and Tony and Pepper had encouraged Bruce, Thor, Steve and Clint to move into the tower to live with them. Apart from Thor who chose to use the tower as his base when he visited earth so he came and went as he pleased, all but one of the other Avengers accepted the offer and moved in within days. Steve Rogers had declined the invitation of living with his fellow Avengers, as he enjoyed living in Washington. Nevertheless his feelings about living with his team were slowly beginning to change, the more he spent time around them and in the tower itself. Steve admitted that the tower was a stroke of genius and had everything anyone could ever wish for.

That was except for one thing, a certain female assassin by the name of Natasha Romanoff, who had not been heard of since Steve had said goodbye to her at the graveyard a good five months ago. Nick Fury was the only person who knew where Natasha was and wasn't willing to divulge this information to anyone, even to Steve. No matter how hard he pushed for answers.

The team as a whole were missing their Black Widow partner, Clint feeling lost without his assassin partner in crime and Steve just missed her company. They had grown very close over the whole Hydra situation and Steve couldn't help but worry about her whereabouts. At least he still had Sam Wilson, who was proving quite a hit with the rest of the Avengers, so much so that Tony had asked Sam to live with them in the tower aswell.

Sam had eagerly accepted and had been there with the rest of the guys for a couple of weeks now, and life for Steve back in Washington was starting to get a bit on the lonely side now that he didn't have his buddy around. His trips to New York were becoming more frequent, and Steve was starting to split his time equally between the two cities.

Today happened to be Steve's birthday, and Tony and Pepper had organised a low key dinner for them all to enjoy at the tower. Their Captain being spoilt with gifts, and his favourite food and drink and enjoying the company very much so as the evening progressed.

"So how does it feel to be even more of an old man, Cap?" Tony joked.

"Pretty good actually, not bothered at all" Cap grinned.

"Well aren't you the lucky one" Bruce grinned, having a drink.

The lift doors opened suddenly and everyone looked over, or turned around in their seats, as they saw Natasha Romanoff stepping out of the lift, dressed in a short black dress and high stiletto black heels. She was smiling softly and was met by excited cries of her team mates.

"Natasha!" Pepper called excitedly and immediately rushed over to hug her, the rest of the team following suit, all desperate to know how she was and where she had been.

The last person Natasha saw was Steve, who was standing back out of the way of the group and Natasha smiled brightly at her team leader.

"Happy Birthday Steve."

Steve needed no encouragement as he made a very quick beeline for his female team mate and picked her up in a tight hug "Where have you been? I was worried."

"I'll explain it all later, for now we need to celebrate your birthday" she grinned at Steve as he withdrew from the hug, but kept his arms on her upper arms momentarily.

"Couldn't agree more Red" Tony said, holding out a champagne glass for the assassin who took it from him. "Come on Capsicle, we can do the cake now Natasha is here."

Pepper left the room for a moment and returned with a Captain America shield themed birthday cake, which brought a chuckle to everyone's lips, including Steve who also looked at Pepper, who guessed by his expression what he was thinking.

"Don't ask me, Tony hired the baker and chose the design."

"Hey, that's an excellent cake!" Tony stressed as he began the chorus of 'Happy Birthday' to which everyone joined in.

...

"You know it's your birthday, you're not supposed to clean up after the party."

Steve smiled as he turned around, still holding a bin bag that he was using to pick up the left overs from the party.

"I couldn't get to sleep" Steve told her as he carried on his task, whilst wearing a white vest and navy pyjama bottoms "What's your excuse?"

"Same" Natasha told him. She was dressed in black shorts and a black vest top, it was gone 2:00am now and the party had finished over an hour ago and everyone was now in bed on their respective floors.

"Want any help?" Natasha offered, as she came closer to Steve.

"No thanks, I'm pretty much done here" he put the bin bag he was holding on the floor and tied it up before turning back to Natasha.

"So, are you going to talk to me now? There's no one else here."

Natasha sighed and took a seat on one of the sofas "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth" Steve said sympathetically "Where did you go? What happened."

"I went to Asia for a while, hid out in the back end of beyond before I headed to Thailand. It was beautiful, peaceful, it was quiet." She sighed "Oh god it was dull."

Steve laughed and sat next to her "So that's why you came back, because you were bored?"

"For the most part, yes" Natasha was quick to respond.

"And what was the other reason?" Steve could sense she was holding back on something.

Natasha quickly shot up from her seat whilst saying "I don't want to say."

Steve reacted quickly, getting up also and grabbing her wrist gently to get her to turn around, which she did.

"Natasha" he said softly.

"I was lonely, alright."

"Lonely?" that was not something Steve had expected Natasha to say.

"I missed this" she glanced around "All of this, this team stuff. I missed going on missions, I missed having a routine and something to do every day. But most of all..." she gave a slight pause as she readied herself to admit it "I missed _you_."

And as quick as a flash she hurried away to the other side of the room, but Steve shouted across to her before she got to the lift.

"Natasha, wait!" Natasha stopped in her tracks, but she didn't turn around.

"Why are you running away?" Steve asked as he came over to her "What's so bad about admitting that?"

Natasha turned to face Steve "Because I'm the Black Widow, I can't admit things like that."

"Why not, hey" Steve put his arms on her upper arms "It's me you're talking to. I'm not Stark, I'm not going to make fun of you for it."

"I know ..." she then smiled up at him "I missed you Steve."

"Hey you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I missed you too" Steve admitted.

"You're just saying that..."

"No I'm not" Steve insisted "And you know I'm always honest, Nat" he smiled, and the emotion could be seen in his eyes "I missed you Natasha, I missed you so much."

Natasha's resolved crumbled and they hugged tightly and neither let go for a very long time.

As they let go finally, she reached up to cup his cheek with her hand "I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Having you back and hearing those words is the best thing that's happened today."

Natasha smiled sweetly, the two of them locking eyes and staring into the depths for a long time, before Natasha reached up and kissed Steve, short but sweetly, on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Steve."

She broke contact with Steve and moved a few steps as she headed over to the lift, to go back to her bedroom on her floor, but Steve almost immediately caught up with her and clutched onto her waist. This caused Natasha to look at him in surprise, but before she knew it Steve's lips were on hers in a kiss that was a lot more intense than her initial peck.

Natasha couldn't stop herself and she kissed him back. Slightly surprising Natasha, Steve passionately pushed Natasha against the wall, which caused the lift doors to open as she had pressed the button accidentally. The two of them moved into the lift as they continued to kiss, they only reluctantly broke apart so Steve could press the button to his floor. As the lift moved, he looked back at Natasha, both breathless and the passion was in their eyes. Yet a seed of doubt still plagued Steve.

"Nat..." he said in a questioning way, looking for reassurance that she wanted this to continue where it was inevitably heading.

"No need to talk" Natasha looked up hungrily at Steve, before she moved in and kissed him with vigour.

Steve took that as his green light to proceed, and once again Natasha found herself pushed back against the lift walls as Steve was now attacking her neck with kisses. Natasha could barely keep it together, she wanted him so badly. By the time they had reached Steve's floor, he had lifted Natasha up slightly and she had wrapped her legs around his waist, as they continued their enthusiastic game of tonsil tennis. Steve supported Natasha and carried her back to his room, with her still in this position. Not even stopping the kissing for Steve to open the door, which he managed to do with one hand, and then kicking the door closed behind him after they had entered. They collapsed onto his bed and clothes were very quickly lost, as the passion overtook the super soldier and the master assassin.

...

The two of them woke up the following morning, the sunlight blaring into the room where the curtains had not been drawn the night before. Natasha was the first to awaken, she noticed Steve had wrapped his arm around her bare waist in a spooning action. She smiled to herself and quickly turned over so she was now facing the Captain. She began kissing him gently to awaken him. He groaned at first to having been awakened, but once he opened his eyes for a second he realised what was happening and kissed Natasha back. Their antics from last night were repeated again that morning. Until the two finally stopped and Natasha beamed at Steve.

"Well good morning Captain" she giggled.

"Good morning yourself, Widow." Steve beamed as he brought Natasha up into his arms to cuddle.

"That was certainly the best welcome home I've ever had."

Steve mirrored her compliment "And it was my best birthday."

Natasha briefly kissed Steve's bare chest before looking up at him "You're not as innocent as you let on are you? Because last night was incredible."

"Not too much for you was it?" Steve smirked.

Natasha laughed "Never!" she kissed him again.

Steve stroked some of Natasha's hair out of her face after they parted, just enjoying looking at her "You're amazing, d'ya know that?"

Natasha smiled "Right back at you." Before glancing around at her surroundings in the daylight, not having paid any attention to them last night.

"So, this is Captain America's bedroom?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

The walls were painted a very pale blue, with a navy carpet. Dark wooden furniture lined the room and old World War Two pictures and posters lined some of the walls. Many books were situated on a rather large book shelf and there was a comfy leather chair situated next to it. As well as Steve's old vinal record player and a stack full of records.

"It's definitely your room, it's got everything in it that I imagined."

"Can I take that as a compliment?" Steve said warily.

"Yes you should" Natasha smiled "Don't be afraid of what other people think Cap, all this makes you who you are and if people don't like it then stuff them. I for one think it's perfect, I'd happily spend my time here."

"Well" Steve grinned cheekily "Play your cards right and you can."

"Are you flirting with me, Captain?" Natasha smiled in surprise.

"I try" Steve blushed slightly, which just made him even more cute in the Black Widow's eyes.

She reached up and kissed him again for a moment before Steve cupped her cheek and brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheek, smiling down at her from where he was laying, still cuddling her.

"Will you go out on a date with me tonight?" Steve asked her seriously.

Natasha giggled "You know Steve, you're supposed to ask a girl on a date _before_ you sleep with them."

"I know, and _i'm_ supposed to be leading everyone else by example, with me being the old gentleman of our group."

"Well you certainly don't look old, Cap" Natasha was admiring his ripped muscles as she kissed his jawline for a few seconds.

"So, will you?" Steve asked, despite Natasha trying to take his mind in a completely different direction.

She stopped to look at him lovingly "Yes I would like that a lot."

Steve grinned and attacked her with kisses and started tickling with her, causing much laughter from the pair of them.

...

Sam jogged back into the living area of the Avengers tower, where Stark, Pepper, Bruce, Thor and Clint were already situated about to say goodbye to Thor who was leaving for a few days to go back to Asgard.

"Sorry I'm late back" said Sam, breathlessly.

"Don't worry, Steve and Natasha aren't here yet" Bruce told him.

"They said last night that they'd make sure they were here by 10:30am, it's almost twenty two!" Pepper stressed.

"Relax, they'll be here" Stark then said "Jarvis, are they both awake?"

"Yes sir, they are in the lift on their way."

"There, you see. No harm done."

Steve and Natasha meanwhile had quickly realised they were going to be late to say goodbye to Thor, so Steve had got changed and Natasha had rushed up to her floor and got on some workout clothes and Steve met her in the lift. The memories of last night in this very lift still playing on each others minds, they could both tell by the looks on their faces what the other was thinking and they kissed for a matter of moments as they made the journey to the top of the tower. Breaking apart before the doors opened to reveal all the other Avengers and Pepper looking at them.

"So sorry we're late. My alarm didn't go off" Steve told them.

"Yeah and I overslept, too much tequila" Natasha made her excuse "I hope we haven't made you too late for any important business, Thor?"

"No Lady Natasha it is quite alright. I just didn't want to leave before saying goodbye to all of my friends."

Natasha grinned and hugged and kissed Thor's cheek "Bye, have a safe trip."

"Thank-you." Before he hugged Steve also and headed outside so he could summon the lightning and return to Asgard.

"Steve, you missed a good run this morning!" Sam piped up as people started to sit at the sofas "Beat my personal best."

"Hey you'll be beating me before long" Cap joked which caused Sam to laugh.

"Not a chance and you know it, and you like that!" Steve couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, we'd best be off" Nat said to Steve, as she headed for the lifts.

"You going running with Steve?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, haven't gone for a run in a while and gives me a chance to catch up with our _lovely_ team leader on all the gossip that I've missed."

Clint quirked an eyebrow " _Lovely_ team leader? Nat are you sure you're not still drunk?"

"Oh I definitely am!" Natasha replied which caused everyone to laugh, including Steve who slightly pushed her into the lift whilst saying "The fresh air will do you good, come on."

...

"So where are we going tonight then?" Natasha said as she had one leg up on a bench as she stretched out warming down after their run around Central Park.

"Where would you like to go?" Steve asked, sweetly.

"Surprise me" Natasha giggled as she came to sit next to Steve who kissed her briefly.

"Alright then" Steve kissed her again before Natasha broke apart and she glanced at her watch.

"Right we best get back, need to shower and change before my meeting with Fury."

"Is it just to report in now you're back?" Steve asked as they walked out of the park and they crossed the street.

"Yeah, all very boring but it's got to be done."

"Well how about I make us some lunch before you head out?"

"Yeah sure, would love that" Natasha cuddled up to Steve as they continued to walk back to the tower.

Upon their return, Steve asked Jarvis for the Avengers locations within the tower as they rode the lift. Stark and Banner were in the science labs as usual, Clint had gone out with Pepper to get some food shopping and Sam was reading in the library.

"Right shower first, I'll meet you back in the kitchen in half an hour" Steve said as they stopped at Natasha's floor.

"Or..." Natasha said playfully as she grabbed Steve's hand and walked slowly backwards out of the lift, dragging him with her "You could shower here."

Natasha had a playful, yet fiery, look in her eyes as she said this, which Steve cottoned on to in seconds "Well if you insist."

Steve picked Natasha up bridal style and headed to her bathroom and a lot more than showering took place in that room.

...

Once the two of them managed to drag themselves away from each other, they got changed and headed back upstairs. Steve calling the other Avengers to lunch, which they all happily agreed to. Discussing the party last night was their main topic of conversation.

Steve didn't see Natasha after lunch, she headed straight out to see Fury and was gone for almost three hours. Steve meanwhile was hanging with the boys in the science lab, with Stark trying to pitch the idea of separate iron suits for each member of the Avengers.

Natasha returned a while later, by which point Clint and Pepper had already returned too and the girls set about planning on the decoration and alterations to Natasha's floor. It was rather bland currently, as she had not been around like the rest of the team to get any design input.

"Do you fancy stir fry for tea later?" Pepper asked her as they were looking over paint colours.

"Oh no thanks, in fact neither Steve or myself will be around for dinner. We're going out."

"Oh really?" Pepper quirked "Anywhere special?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well maybe the good captain has finally plucked up the courage to ask you on a date?"

"A date?" Natasha then laughed "Don't be daft, it's Steve."

"He really likes you Natasha."

"What?!" Natasha looked flabbergasted.

"Surely you must've seen the way he looks at you, the way he acts around you. He's smitten."

Natasha blushed and Pepper caught on to that and gasped "Oh my god, you like him too!"

"No I don't!" Natasha tried to stress, but it clearly wasn't working on Pepper.

Pepper squealed in delight "Yes you do! Oh this is so exciting!"

"We're just going out to discuss a mission and as I haven't been around for these last few months, we thought we'd make a night of it."

"Yeah but it's just the two of you."

"I've been out with just Clint, and with Bruce before, what makes me going out with Steve alone any different?"

"Because you are head over heels for Steve, that's why."

"Whatever" Natasha said in a careless tone.

Truth being told she was indeed head over heels for Steve, and she had a strong inkling he felt the same. Yet nether had told each other about their feelings.

...

That night at 7:00pm Steve was outside Natasha's room and he knocked on the door, he was wearing a long sleeved pale blue shirt, with smart trousers and shoes and was holding a long stemmed red rose in his hand behind his back. He had managed to sneakily leave the tower to purchase it and come back without anyone noticing.

Natasha opened the door to reveal a floor length navy dress with stiletto heels and her hair had been left down straight. She beamed at the Captain.

"Will I do? Or is this too formal for where we're going?"

"No it's..." Steve was struggling to find words to do her justice "It's perfect. You look beautiful."

"Thank-you" Natasha smiled "Don't look so bad yourself."

"And this is for you" Steve showed her the rose and Natasha giggled "Ever the romantic." She kissed Steve briefly before she headed into the kitchen to find a glass, filled it with water and put the rose in there, before taking it and putting it in her bedroom.

"Come on then, let's go" Natasha grinned and they headed into the lift, came out into the living area where the boys were playing on a games console, much to Pepper's despair.

Steve and Natasha had hoped they could head to the other lift to head out without being spotted, but no such luck as Pepper gave a cry of delight as she saw them, which drew the attention of the rest of the Avengers to turn around and look.

"Wow, look at you two!" Pepper cried happily.

"Yeah you scrub up well, don't you" Stark smirked "Has capsicle finally managed to ask Red on a date?"

"Stark behave" Steve told him "We're just having dinner. And we'd better go or we'll miss our reservation."

They headed into the lift with everyone shouting encouraging goodbyes back.

Natasha and Steve breathed a sigh of relief and laughed to themselves "Well that was entertaining."

Natasha giggled "You handled that brilliantly."

"Better than hitting him, right Nat?" Steve smirked as he remembered the time Natasha had hit Stark for questioning her too much.

"I suppose" she said begrudgingly, which only caused Steve to laugh.

Steve wined and dined Natasha that night, at a very upmarket restaurant with a candlelit three course meal, and following that he took her to a 1940s themed dance hall. Natasha gave a look of utter delight as she walked in.

"I should have known that Captain America would take me to a 1940s themed place for a date."

"Do you like it? I've recently found this place and it just makes me feel right at home."

"Well in that case you'd better show me around" Natasha linked arms with him and they got a drink before some dancing started. Natasha grabbed Steve's hand and they danced for a good few hours. By the last half an hour the songs were slow as they began to wind down to closing. Natasha rested her head against Steve sometimes, as he held her one hand and their other arms were wrapped around each other as they swayed.

"Steve?" Nat said quietly but moved her head to look at him.

"Yeah?" he said just as quietly.

"Thank-you" Natasha kissed him briefly.

"What for?" he replied curiously.

"A perfect evening, and for just being you."

"My pleasure" he kissed her hand gently.

"Steve..." Natasha said again, this time more cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Natasha never thought she'd utter the words, but she couldn't stop herself from saying them to Steve.

Steve looked slightly surprised but beamed at her "I love you too."

They grinned happily and laughed slightly before they kissed deeply.

"Will you be my girlfriend Natasha?"

"Yes, I want nothing more" and Steve kissed her before hugging her tightly.

Natasha grabbed his hand and said "Come on, let's go home."

They returned to the Avengers tower, very much like love struck teenagers who could barely keep their hands off each other. Luckily no one was in the living area so no one saw them behaving this way and they returned to Steve's room for a repeat of the previous night.

...

The following morning, the rest of the Avengers were up having breakfast when Steve and Natasha appeared still in their pyjamas.

"Good morning guys!" Steve chirped.

"Morning" they replied.

"How was your dinner?" Bruce asked.

"Really good thanks" replied Natasha "In fact, as you're all here I'd like to say something."

Everyone was now watching Natasha with encouraging looks on their faces.

"Well...myself and Steve, are officially a couple."

Stark nearly choked on his cereal, Pepper gave a squeal of delight and the other Avengers smiled brightly.

"That's brilliant, congratulations!" Pepper hugged the pair of them.

"Damn well knew it!" Sam beamed and repeated Pepper's affectionate hugs.

"So I was right, it was a date last night?" Stark asked.

"Yes it was" Steve told him, before coming over to Natasha and cuddling her.

Everyone smiled at them, apart from Stark who groaned "Oh god now we're going to have to watch you two being all over each other."

"Pepper, shall you hit him or shall I?" Natasha raised her eyebrows cheekily, looking at the other female of the group.

"How about both?" Pepper retorted much to the laughter of everyone else as Pepper and Natasha chased Tony out of the room, a hit definitely heading his way. Much to the laughter of the rest of the team.

...

Thanks for reading!


End file.
